Mitsuhama Computer Technologies
Statisztika right Központ: Kyoto, Japán Elnök/Vezérigazgató: Toshiro Mitsuhama Az Igazgatótanács elnöke: Samba Oi Vállalati forma: Nyílt részvénytársaság Főbb részvényesek: *Eiji Yakamura (20%) *Samba Oi (13%) *Yuriyasu Shin (11%) *Oguramaro Saigusa (10%) *Akae Uehara (10%) Főbb Leányvállalatok: *Számítógép: Mitsuhama Computers, Black Lotus Software, Dolmen Data Systems, Aekei Heuristic Technologies, BrainWave Inc. *Robotika: Mitsuhama Automatronics, Elk-Sedge Systems, VOR Robotics, Drive-Ware Technologies, Astin Remote Systems *Mágia: Mitsuhama Magical Services, Pentacle Distributing Inc., HermeTech Associates, Pentacle Press, Ambrosius Publications, Mitsuhama Thaumaturgical Research *Szórakoztatás: Mitsuhama Media, Confederate Broadcasting Company, Soonan Simsense, Mitsuhama Music, Highstar Inc. *Nehézipar: Mitsuhama Industrial Technologies, Automation Systems Inc., Zen-Marsh Chemicals, Takai Development Corporation, Mitsuhama-Benguet Mining A Mitsuhama Computer Technologies (MCT) hosszú ideig utolsó helyen állt a három számítástechnikai megacég versenyében, közvetlenül a Fuchi és a Renraku mögött. Az állandóan szállongó szóbeszéden kívül, mely szerint a cégnek szilárd jakuzás kapcsolatai vannak (erre később majd bővebben is kitérek), a Mitsuhamáról nem lehet túl sokat tudni. Most azonban, a küszöbönálló cégháború hajnalán, amely máris kiütötte két legnagyobb konkurensét, és az MCT olyan pozícióba került, ahonnan már könnyedén elcsípheti a high-tech üzlet első helyét. A Mitsuhama az élre tör - és nem válogat az eszközökben. A közelmúltban komoly technológiai áttöréseket értek el, melyek egy részéről az utcán még nem is szereztetek tudomást, mert a céglegények nem hagytak maguk után túlélőket. Sokat tudok a Mitsuhamáról és kedves kis játékszereiről, mert a cég védőszárnyai alatt nőttem fel. Arra készítettek fel, hogy szüleim példáját követve egész életemet nekik szenteljem... de egyszer csak válaszút elé kerültem. Totemem és munkám nem fértek meg egymás mellett, ezért hát leléptem, amíg még volt rá módom. Nem volt bennem semmi neheztelés - családommal és barátaimmal mindig is jól bántak -, de én sem a falvédőről jöttem; pontosan tudtam, mivel foglalkozik az MCT, és milyen módon érik el sikereiket. Sokat tanultam a cégnél eltöltött időm során, és a megmaradt kapcsolataimon keresztül még mindig tudom, kik ülnek a húsosfazék körül. Kövessetek hát, és megmutatom nektek, miféle hazugságok rejtőznek az MCT nagy gonddal fenntartott árnyékfala mögött. AZ ÜZLET Bár a Mitsuhamát mindenki főként számítástechnikai cégként tartja nyilván, az összes többi megatársasághoz hasonlóan egy sor más dologgal is foglalkoznak. Ezek közül néhány bizonyára még nektek is meglepetést fog okozni. SZÁMÍTÓGÉPEK Az MCT a számítógépes kutatás és tudomány egyik vezető vállalata, szoros versenyben a Renrakuval, de mindkét fronton kicsivel elmaradva a Cross és a Novatech mögött. Azonban, mialatt a Renraku a cégháború hatásait próbálja kiheverni, a másik két cég pedig a sorait erősíti, a Mitsuhama szabadon garázdálkodik, és mielőtt riválisai észbe kapnának, megpróbálja még magasabbra tornászni a lécet. A Mitsuhama komoly előrehaladást ért el a behatolásvédelem terén. A különösen brutális JG-iről elhíresült MCT a hírnevére támaszkodva céges vásárlókat keresett magának. Máris sikerült néhány megrendelőt elszipkáznia a Renrakutól és a Novatechtől, és szeretne még tovább terjeszkedni a piacon. A Mitsuhama kiváló rigófelszereléseket és távirányítású robotrendszereket gyárt. Elsősorban felső kategóriás szoftvereket és alkatrészeket a rigó interfészekhez, robotpilótákat, rigóirányítású biztonsági rendszereket, ipari droidokat és robotokat. A cég minden kétséget kizáróan továbbra is erőltetni fogja a fejlesztéseket ezeken a területeken. >>>>>Az MCT egyik kevésbé ismert találmánya a Grid-Giude� rendszer mellé kifejlesztett forgalomirányító szoftver, melyet már több metroplexumban is alkalmaznak a közlekedési dugók elkerülése érdekében. Úgy hallottam, az MCT minig beépít egy hátsó ajtót is a Grid-Giude-ba, így a cég bármikor lekövetheti a rendszert használó bejegyzett járműveket. Az MCT nem túl gyakran él ezzel a lehetőséggel, de azért jó, ha tudtok róla.<<<<< - Road Rash Az MCT számítógépes hardverei kivétel nélkül első osztályú darabok, főként a desktopok és a hordozható személyi rendszerek. A cég nem foglalkozik annyira aktívan a nagyszámítógépes rendszerekkel, mint a Renraku, de személyi számítógép és hálózati üzletága egyre növekszik. Bár egy karcsú, szexi Novatech számítógép kétségkívül jobban mutat, a Mitsuhama szerkezetei sokkal költséghatékonyabbak, és áraikat az átlagvásárlóhoz szabták. Az MCT Sakura� személyi számítógépeknek például kiemelkedően jó forgalma volt a múlt évi üdülési szezonban. A Mitsuhama az úgynevezett "wetware"-ek - biológiai alapú számítógéprendszerek - piacán is egyre nagyobb területet hódít el. A bio-számítógépek ötlete már azóta létezik, hogy Hikita kifejlesztette az ASIST-ot, de igazán nagy előrelépés nem történt az ügyben, köszönhetően a találmány számos hátulütőjének a modern, optikai chipekkel felszerelt számítógépekkel szemben. Azonban a Mitsuhama a hátrányos tulajdonságok ellenére is tovább foglalkozik a technológiával. >>>>>Egy sokkalta fejlettebb agy-számítógép interfész rendszeren is dolgoznak. Nem azzal a fajtával, melynél az agyadhoz kapcsolod a masinát; sokkal inkább arról van szó, hogy egy agyat kapcsolsz a gépedhez. Természetesen most kibermantikáról, kiborgokról és agy-transzplantációról beszélek.<<<<< - Bull "The Best Ork Decker You Never Met" >>>>>Azt hallottam, Dr. Halberstamot (igen, az a Dr. Halberstam) tanácsadóként bérelték fel az MCT wetware programjához. Halberstam hátterét ismerve kiráz a hideg, ha belegondolok, mik folyhatnak az MCT némelyik szigorúan titkos laborjában. Legyetek óvatosak a Mátrixban, cimborák.<<<<< - Black Isis "Download or Die" ROBOTIKA A robotika, és a rá épülő technológiák az MCT befektetéseinek igen tetemes hányadát képviselik. A cég a világ első számú ipari robot gyártója. >>>>>A Mitsuhama elképzelése szerint a robotok jelentik a tökéletes munkaerőt: nem betegszenek le, nem sírnak jobb munkakörülmények és fizetésemelés után, és ami a legfontosabb: nem pártolnak át a versenytárshoz. Ráadásul habozás - vagy könyörület - nélkül teljesítik a parancsokat...<<<<< - Lady Black >>>>>Egyszer felbérelt egy szakszervezet, hogy szabotáljam a Mitsuhama céges hatalomátvételét. A melósok tudták, hogy a papírok aláírása után tíz perccel már az utcán találják magukat, és a Mitsuhama robotokkal helyettesíti majd őket. A Mitsuhama támogatása nélkül viszont a cég szépen lassan tönkrement, és végül az értéke egytizedéért felvásárolták. Ez az élet.<<<<< - Blade A Mitsuhamánál a robotika két fő ágra oszlik: hardware (robotok és droidok), valamint irányító rendszerek. A hardware-ek terén a cég folyamatosan új fejlesztésekkel áll elő. Az MCT szinte minden elképzelhető területre fejleszt és gyárt robotokat, távirányítású járműveket. A legtöbb ipari robotot olyan feladatokra alkalmazzák, amelyek túlságosan egyhangúak, veszélyesek, vagy fárasztóak lennének az emberi munkaerő számára - legalábbis ezt írják a prospektusok. A Mitsuhama ezen kívül biztonsági és katonai célokra is gyárt robotokat és droidokat. >>>>>És saját létesítményeiben hajtja végre az "éles teszteket". Ne lepődjetek hát meg, ha a következő MCT épületben, amelyikbe behatoltok, állig felfegyverzett droidok fognak őrködni, melyek kiskaliberű fegyvereikből golyózáport zúdítanak rátok. Kezdem visszasírni a régi szép napokat, amikor az MCT még pokolkutyákat alkalmazott az őrség megerősítésére.<<<<< - Fro Az MCT az irányítórendszerek két fő típusát állítja elő: távirányítású (rigó), és önálló rendszereket. A rigóirányítás pontosan az, aminek hangzik: egy rendszer, melybe becsatlakozva a rigó irányíthatja a robotot. A Mitsuhama a járműirányító rendszerektől kezdve a távirányítóval felszerelt rigódekkeken keresztül a rigószoftverekig mindennel foglalkozik. A cég számos nagyobb katonai szerződést is kötött robotok szállítására, főként Oroszországba, a Japán Birodalomba és Québec-be. A rigórendszereket bonyolultabb mikrosebészeti eljárásoknál, bányászati területen, valamint mélytengeri kutatásoknál is alkalmazzák. Az önálló rendszerek nagyrészt robotok, beleértve a "buta" rendszereket, melyek egy sorozatnyi előre beprogramozott feladatot hajtanak végre, valamint a több szubrutinnal is rendelkező "okos" rendszereket, melyek több lehetőség közül is képesek kiválasztani a legmegfelelőbbet. Az okos rendszerek néha még új eljárásokat és reakciókat is képesek "megtanulni". A Mitsuhama élen jár az automata rendszerek rigóirányítással való kombinálásában - azaz a robot többnyire magától cselekszik, de egy rigó bármikor képes átvenni felette az irányítást, amikor emberi közbeavatkozásra van szükség. >>>>>Ez a lehetőség számos alkalommal lehetővé teszi az ellenséges rigók számára, hogy megzavarják, vagy felülírják az MCT rigója felől érkező irányítójelet, feltéve, ha a behatoló rendelkezik egy megfelelően erős jeltovábbítóval, és tudja is használni a felszerelését. A robot irányításához azonban az MCT biztonsági protokolljainak ismerete is szükséges, melyekkel a cég a távirányítású rendszereit próbálja megvédeni az illetéktelenek által kiadott utasításoktól. Tehát a meló elvégzéséhez félig rigónak, félig dekásnak kell lenned. Szerencsére én az vagyok.<<<<< - Weaver Bennfentes forrásoktól hallottam, hogy az MCT különböző típusú robotikai "mesterséges intelligencia" szakértői rendszereken dolgozik, melyeket - ki tudja, milyen okból - ABC-nek nevez. Hogy ezek a rendszerek valójában mennyire intelligensek, arról fogalmam sincs - a robotika sosem volt a szakterületem. Azonban biztosak lehettek benne, hogy az új MCT irányítórendszerek elég okosak lesznek ahhoz, hogy praktikussá tegye a biztonsági droidok használatát. >>>>>Ó, a francba. Az ABC annyit jelent, mint "autonóm biológiai kontroll" rendszerek. Tehát amikor egy droid kutyáéval vetekedő agyáról beszélnek, valójában egy kutya agyáról beszélnek.<<<<< - D-Con >>>>>Hé, cimbora, te is benyomtad magadnak azt a chipet? Nem tudod, hol szerezhetnék még néhányat ebből a fajtából?<<<<< - Bung >>>>>A Mitsuhama az űrben alkalmazható robotokat is gyárt. A cég műszerészeket és szerelőmunkásokat ad el az Ares űrprogramjához, valamint karbantartó droidokat a Zurich Orbitalra, és a többi, hasonló űrállomásra. A szóbeszéd szerint az MCT különféle típusú landoló és mintavételre is alkalmas droidokat tervez, egy Ares által szponzorált marsi kutatóexpedícióhoz.<<<<< - Digital Kid >>>>>Így igaz. De nem csak ennyiről van szó; én azt is megtudtam, hogy az MCT a Pusztulat egyik kerületében teszteli a legújabb landolórobotját. Úgy tűnik, a rendszert katonai feladatok elvégzésére is alkalmassá tették, a cég pedig kíváncsi rá, hogyan működik együtt "a kutasd fel és pusztítsd el" a "találd meg és elemezd" utasítással.<<<<< - Whiskers >>>>>A Renrakuval ellentétben a Mitsuhama az intelligensebb robotok - önellátó, a Mátrixhoz nem kapcsolódó gépek - kifejlesztése érdekében próbál létrehozni egy MI-t. Szerencsére ez korlátozza a robot számítókapacitását, és maga az "intelligencia" kifejlesztésének gyorsaságát.<<<<< - Ronin >>>>>Azért abban ne legyél olyan biztos, cimbora. Ne feledkezz el az MCT wetware technológiájáról. Még nem tartanak ott az MI programjukban, mint mondjuk a Renraku vagy a Novatech, de a bionikus számítógép kutatás előbb vagy utóbb előáll valamilyen érdekes eredménnyel.<<<<< - FastJack >>>>>Remélem, nem.<<<<< - Ronin MÁGIA A köztudatban a Mitsuhamát főként a high-tech kutatási területekkel azonosítják, mint például a számítástechnika és a robotika, és a legtöbb ember fel sem tételezné, hogy a cég akár egyetlen nuyent is költ a mágiára. Ám mielőtt otthagytam volna őket, szaglásztam egy cseppet a Mitsuhama mágiával foglalkozó részlegei körül. Sas pont akkoriban kezdett el magához hívni (éjjelenként álmomban rágcsálókra vadásztam, és szabadon hasítottam a levegőt), így érdekelni kezdett, mivel foglalkoznak pontosan. Kissé meglepődtem, amikor kiderült, hogy az Aztechnology után az MCT a világ második legnagyobb, mágikus cikkeket előállító cége. A Pentacles Distributing, a csendes-óceáni térség legjelentősebb elosztója világszerte látja el áruval a könyvtárakat és talizmánárusokat, ezenkívül természetesen a Mitsuhamának is biztosítja a szükséges felszerelést. A cég főként a hermetikus eszközök felé orientálódott, de azért a sámánokról sem feledkezett meg, akik inkább az on-line katalógusokat kedvelik, azaz kimennek az erdőbe ágakat és kavicsokat gyűjteni. A Pentacles minden áruját kézi gyártásúként reklámozza, melyek anyagát mindenféle gépi segítség nélkül gyűjtötték be, nehogy az is csökkentse a mágia erősségét. Normális esetben ezeket a cuccokat tíz méterre sem közelíthetném meg, de belsősként egy-két esetben alkalmam nyílt használni őket. Nem rossz. >>>>>Csak mert az MCT és a többi cég nem használ gépeket az anyag begyűjtéséhez, nem jelenti azt, hogy a körülmények sem tesznek kárt bennük. Kérdezzétek csak meg a Pentacles által alulfizetett bevándorló melósokat, akik kézzel szedegetik össze a megfelelő növényeket - vagy csupán kéziszerszámok segítségével bányásszák a kristályokat, mindenféle modern kényelmi - vagy biztonsági - berendezés nélkül. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ők nem annyira díjazzák a cég "természetbarát" hozzáállását. Emellett felhívnám a figyelmet még valamire: ha nem magad gyűjtöd be az anyagokat, fogalmad sem lehet róla, honnan származik valójában az áru...<<<<< - Silicon Mage Az elmúlt években néhány független talizmánárus megpróbálta megtörni a Pentacles, és a piacot uraló más elosztók egyeduralmát. A kaliforniai United Talismongers Association versenyre kelt a Pentacles-zel, létrehozva egy úgynevezett "vásárlói tulajdonú" terjesztői rendszert, a kisebb, mágiával foglalkozó cégek előnyére. A Pentacles válaszképpen kiterjedt reklámkampányba kezdett, hogy jobb színben tűnjék fel a kisebb vásárlók szemében, és óvatos alkudozással elkezdte rátenni a kezét a BAN, Kalifornia és Tir Tairngire készleteire. Bármelyik oldalon szálltok is be a játékba, legyetek nagyon óvatosak, mert a konfliktus egyre kiterjedtebb méreteket ölt, és újabb mágikus társaságok szállnak be a játékba. A vadászatok keményen mágikus jellegűek, az ellenfelek pedig egy pillanatig sem aggódnak amiatt, milyen erősségű varázslatot hajítanak rátok. >>>>>Seattle nagyon hasznos forrás a Mitsuhama számára - a cég a városon keresztül bonyolítja az üzleteit Tir Tairngire-rel. Tir nem áll túl jó viszonyban KalSzabbal, ezért még akkor sem üzletelnének velük, ha azok vevők lennének a dologra (amit kétlek); ezenkívül az Aztechnologyt sem kedvelik kimondottan. Így hát Tir mágikus exportjának legnagyobb része a Pentacles Distributingon keresztül bonyolódik - a hasznon természetesen Tir és az MCT osztozik.<<<<< - Wiz Kid Az MCT mondhatja magáénak a Pentacles Presst és az Ambrosius Publications-t is, Észak-Amerika két legnagyobb, mágikus témákkal foglalkozó kiadóját. A Pentacles Press számos Mátrix-magazint ad ki a témáról, mint például a Magician's Monthlyt, vagy a Hermetic Digestet. Ezen kívül varázslatformulákat, nagyobb terjedelmű elméleti fejtegetéseket és hasonló dokumentumokat is publikál. Az Ambrosius adja ki a Manual of Practical Thaumaturgyt, a professzionális varázslók által előszeretettel használt útmutatót, valamint egy sor könyvet a tudományos értekezésekről, az Ébredésről, varázslókról és mágiáról szóló bestsellerekig. Az Ambrosius Magic for Mundanes sorozata felettébb népszerű a nem-felébredt lakosság körében, akik szeretnének tisztában lenni a mágia működésével. A Mitsuhama, és számos leányvállalata - egyebek között a Petrovski Security, Parashield, HermeTech - első osztályú mágikus biztonsági szolgáltatásokat kínál céges, és magán megrendelőinek egyaránt. A védőkorlátok és őrszellemek telepítésén kívül az MCT tanácsadókkal, Felébredt őrállatokkal és biotechnológiai biztonsági lehetőségekkel is szolgál, melyekkel megakadályozhatók az asztrális behatolások, illetve tanfolyamokat is szervez a megrendelő biztonsági személyzete számára, melyek során azok elsajátíthatják, hogyan bánjanak el a mágikus behatolókkal és fenyegetésekkel. Talán mondanom sem kell, hogy a Mitsuhama folyamatosan egyre újabb és újabb eljárásokat dolgoz ki, melyeket aztán saját létesítményeiben tesztel. A Mitsuhama "mágikus tanácsadó szolgálata" a kifinomult illúzióvarázslatok és egyéb "speciális effektusok" széles skáláját takarja, melyek egyaránt felhasználnak a műérzetiparban, a kozmetikában, vagy a rendőrségi nyomozómunka során. A HermeTech Associates, az egyik legnagyobb mágikus tanácsadó cég is a Mitsuhama leányvállalata. A "tanácsadás" tulajdonképpen a cég mágusainak bérbe adását takarja. A Mitsuhama cégmágusainak többsége kedveli a tanácsadói munkát változatossága, és a különféle szakterületeken beszerezhető kapcsolatok miatt. A valódi akció azonban a Mitsuhama Taumaturgia Kutatás és Fejlesztés részlegénél folyik. A cég legképzettebb varázslói itt dolgozzák ki a legújabb mágikus technikákat és varázslatokat, itt végzik az asztrális tér kutatását, és más mágikus ismeretek feltérképezését. A K&F ezen kívül a mágia és technológia egyedi kombinálásának kísérleteibe is besegít, illetve mágiával támogatja az új technológiai fejlesztéseket. Bár a cég jelentős erőforrásokat áldoz a kutatásra, főként mégis inkább a piacképes termékek és eljárások előállítására koncentrál. Azokat a programokat, amelyek belátható időn belül nem kecsegtetnek jelentős haszonnal, rendszerint félbeszakítják. A technikai kutatási területekhez hasonlóan a mágikus K&F is vonzza a nagy koponyákat és a még nagyobb egókat, akik gyorsan kiépítik a maguk kis birodalmát, ahol megkapják a szerintük nekik kijáró tiszteletet és figyelmet. Az igazgatóság nagyon óvatosan kezeli a cég mágikus személyzetét; a Mitsuhama sokkal szívesebben veszíti el egyik alelnökét, mint bármelyik magasan képzett, kiváló varázslóját. SZÓRAKOZTATÁS Amikor a szórakoztatóipar kerül szóba, valószínűleg mindenkinek a nagy független cégek - Amalgamated Studios, Truman Technologies, Brilliant Genesis - jutnak eszébe, de valójában a Mitsuhama az ágazat első számú AAA-s megatársasága. Az MCT-nek komoly érdekeltségei vannak a műérzet, trideo, zene, kiadás, valamint a virtuális-valóság játékok terén is. A cég stúdiók és produkciós irodák sokasága felett rendelkezik (pl. Highstar), valamint műsorszóró társaságokat mondhat a magáénak (pl. a CBC - Confederate Broadcasting Corp.), melyeken keresztül saját termékeit reklámozza. A Mitsuhama szórakoztató részlege a politikai kavarás melegágya, ahol a következő hét szenzációja emelhet fel, vagy törhet derékba karriereket. A lélektelen szórakoztatásból befolyó haszon bezsebelése mellett a szórakoztató részleg hozzásegíti a Mitsuhamát, hogy folyamatosan a legjobb minőséget hozza a műérzet és virtuális-valóság technológiában - így segítik egymást a számítógépes részleggel. A Mitsuhama egyebek között a műérzet chip technológiában is a világ élén áll. >>>>>Az MCT fejlesztéseinek nagy része előbb vagy utóbb a Jakuza kezébe kerül. Példának okáért a bűnszövetkezet villámgyorsan rácsapott a JMÉ és LX-IR eladásából származó profitra, amint a Mitsuhama és a többi cég kifejlesztette a technológiát. Hasonlóképpen a Jakuzások voltak az elsők, aki JMÉ-t és neurális módszereket alkalmaztak "bunraku" társalgóikban, ahol a vendégek virtuális prostituáltak társaságát élvezhették. Kiráz a hideg, ha arra gondolok, mire fogja használni a Jakuza azokat a fejlesztéseket, amelyeken a Mitsuhama jelenleg dolgozik.<<<<< - Lola NEHÉZIPAR A Mitsuhama a világ második számú nehézipari megatársasága, nem sokkal maradva el a Seader-Krupp mögött. A cég egyaránt gyárt automatizált gyárakat, ipari kemikáliákat, előre gyártott építési elemeket, valamint földmozgatáshoz, bányászathoz és építkezéshez használatos felszereléseket, munkagépeket. Ezen eszközök többsége teljesen automatizált, és "okos" szakértői rendszer működteti, a "felhasználóbarát" kezelés érdekében. Az MCT üzletkötői szerint a cég gyártmányai pompásan illeszkednek a "mai munkaerő igényeihez", ami annyit jelent, hogy "a gyakorlatilag analfabéta melósok is képesek használni". A cég feltűnően magas összegeket invesztált Észak- és Dél-Amerikába, valamint Ázsiában a városi rekonstrukciós programokba. A világ többi részén a Mitsuhama ezen a téren nem tartozik a felső ligába (még nem). Az európai nehézipari piacot a Seader-Krupp tartja ellenőrzése alatt, de a Mitsuhamának Dél-Amerikában is kemény konkurense akadt az Aztechnology személyében. >>>>>Az MCT elég jól halad a csendes-óceáni térségben is. Japánban, Hong-Kongban, Kína nagy részén és Szingapúrban az ő kezükben van a nehézipar. A cég Kaliforniában is komoly esélyesnek számít, hiszen a kormányzat a Seader-Kruppot és az Aztechnologyt egyaránt kitiltotta a területről.<<<<< - Bay Jewel >>>>>A nehéziparba és vegyszergyártásba befektetett pénz lehetővé teszi az MCT számára, hogy hozzáférjen mindenfajta egzotikus kemikáliához, beleértve a katonai használatú ideggázokat és vegyi fegyvereket is. Nyílt titok, hogy a cég robotjainak és automata fegyvereinek egy részét ilyen halálos szarokkal tölti fel. A robotok immúnisak a gázra, a szerek hatóideje pedig gyakorlatilag azonnali.<<<<< - Wrath II A JÁTÉKOSOK Az MCT vezérigazgatója Toshiro Mitsuhama, a Mitsuhama cégbirodalom alapítójának, Taiga "Tigris" Mitsuhamának a fia. A cégen belül mindketten bálványnak számítanak: híveik feltétel nélkül követik vezetőiket. Toshiro még csak a negyvenes évei közepén jár, ami feltűnően zsenge kor egy megatársaság vezérigazgatójához. A leonizációs kezelés következtében alig néz ki harmincnak, fizikai kondíciója pedig egy húszas éveit taposó férfiénak felel meg. Toshiro vezetése alatt a Mitsuhama egyre élesebb vetélkedésbe és rivalizálásba bonyolódik a cég főbb konkurenseivel. Az MCT különösen nagy hévvel veti magát a Fuchi és a Renraku által hátrahagyott számítástechnikai piac maradványaira. Toshiro személyes kiberverei tovább erősítik cége high-tech képét. A mára már átlagosnak számító adatjack mellett a Mitsuhama vezérigazgatójának feje tele van tömve a mindennapi üzletvitelhez szükséges, első osztályú szerkezetekkel. Kiberszeme közvetlenül kapcsolódik feji adatfeldolgozó rendszeréhez. Jobb kezét is kénytelen volt mesterséges darabbal pótolni - az eredetit durván nyolc éve veszítette el egy pokolgépes merénylet során, amikor az MCT egyik létesítményét látogatta meg. A kiberkar krómszínű, Toshiro sosem próbálta meg mesterséges bőrrel bevonatni. Nagyon szeret vele határozottan a konferenciaasztalra csapni, amikor nyomatékosítani akarja a mondanivalóját. A pletykák szerint egyéb kiberverekkel is rendelkezik, például a karba épített fegyverekkel. "Tigris" Mitsuhama, bár már hetven is elmúlt, és hivatalosan visszavonult, továbbra is aktív részese a cég életének. Az idősebb Mitsuhama kitűnő egészségnek örvend, és egy fele olyan idős férfi energiájával rendelkezik. Tigris Kyotói otthonából látja el fiát cégvezetési és cégpolitikai tanácsokkal. Kivételes tehetségű szervezőként gyakran tart fogadásokat, és kapcsolatok egész hálózatát tartja fent. Ha egyszer úgy határozna, hogy minden kintlévőségét és szívességét egyszerre hajtja be az adósaitól, Tigris Mitsuhama valószínűleg nemzetek sorsát lenne képes megváltoztatni. >>>>>Érdekesség, hogy Toshiro és Tigris Mitsuhama együtt mindössze cirka két százalékát tulajdonolják saját cégüknek. Dinamikus és profi adminisztrációjuk tarja őket az MCT élén, nem pedig a Damien Knight-féle többségi birtoklás.<<<<< - Nano Flower AZ IGAZGATÓTANÁCS Évek óta keringenek a pletykák a Mitsuhama és a jakuza kapcsolatáról. Még olyat is hallottam, hogy az MCT nem más, mint a szindikátus kirakatcége, melyet a szervezet pénzmosásra használ. Semmi nem áll távolabb az igazságtól. Igaz, a Mitsuhamának és a jakuzának vannak kapcsolatai egymással, ám a jakuza semmilyen formában nem használja fel az MCT-t. Éppen fordítva. A Mitsuhama Taiga Mitsuhama, egy japán üzletember agyszüleménye volt, aki szövetséget akart kovácsolni számos nagy, ám lefelé menő ágban lévő társaság között, hogy létrehozzon egy erős konglomerátumot, amely elég hatalmas és befolyásos lesz ahhoz, hogy túlélje a viharokat, és még jövedelmező is legyen. Hogy valóra válthassa álmát, Tigrisnek óriási befektetéseket kellett tennie. Japán akkori gazdasági recessziója azonban lehetetlenné tette a kölcsönökhöz szükséges fedezet biztosítását, ezért Tigris a jakuzához fordult segítségért. A bankoknál igen nagy befolyással rendelkező jakuzának tetemes erőforrások álltak rendelkezésére. Cserébe a létrejövő cég jelentéktelen részének birtoklásáért az oyabunok egy csoportja megadta Tigrisnek, amit kért. Később kiderült, ez volt életük legjobb befektetése. A Mitsuhama igazgatótanácsában ülő főbb részvényesek még mindig a jakuza befolyásos alakjai, de ők már inkább az üzleti világban érdekeltek. Az MCT több profitot termel egyetlen nap alatt, mint a jakuza japáni gumijai egész évben. És amíg ez így folytatódik, Toshiro marad a vezérigazgató, az igazgatótanács pedig hagyja neki tetszése szerint irányítani a céget. >>>>>Egy szavát se higgyétek. A jakuza az MCT mozgatórugója. Felhasználják a céget pénzmosásra, árucsempészésre, valamint a szervezet világszerte végrehajtott műveleteinek támogatására. Lehet, hogy Kensai (az anyag beküldője) valójában nem is igazi árnyvadász, csak egy hamis dokumentumokkal ellátott jakuza báb. Ne dőljetek be neki.<<<<< - Yakkity-Yak >>>>>Sajnálom, Yakkity, de ebben az egy dologban egyet kell értenem Kansai-jal. Az MCT igazgatótanácsi tagjainak a jakuza már inkább hobbi, mint valódi feladat. Igen, valóban jelentős befolyással rendelkeznek némelyik japán guminál, és igen, alkalmanként valóban felhasználják ezt a befolyást a cég érdekében, de erős túlzás, hogy a "jakuza futtatja a Mitsuhamát". Ha az MCT túl mélyen beleásná magát a jakuza ügyleteibe, komoly nehézségei támadnának a Társasági Tanácsnál. Miért kockáztatná a létét egy multimilliárdos megatársaság egy multimilliomos bűnszervezet miatt?<<<<< - Nuyen Nick >>>>>A jakuza elkötelezettség nem mindig érthető, omae.<<<<< - Yakkity-Yak >>>>>Ha már a jakuza báboknál tartunk, mi a helyzet Yakamurával, a Zurich-Orbitalon élő fószerrel? Igaz, hogy ő birtokolja az MCT húsz százalékát?<<<<< - Trudy >>>>>Ő birtokolja, ám valaki másé a szavazati jog - de hogy kié, azt senki nem tudja. De az biztos, hogy ha a fickó elpatkol, a részvényei a Társasági Tanácsra szállnak. Biztosra vehetitek, hogy számos csoport szeretné megvásárolni magának a tagot, mielőtt még beadná a kulcsot.<<<<< - Red Wraith >>>>>Hé fiúk, nem Kyoto - az MCT főhadiszállása - volt az egyik hely a három közül, ahol Ryumyo, az óriássárkány felbukkant az eltűnése előtt?<<<<< - Ryu >>>>>De igen. Miért kérded? Kapcsolatot vélsz felfedezni Ryumyo és a Mitsuhama között?<<<<< - Dragonslayer >>>>>Még nem. Csak kíváncsi voltam.<<<<< - Ryu SZÖVETSÉGESEK ÉS ELLENFELEK A Mitsuhamának jelenleg nincs túl sok szövetségese. Számos más céget a riválisának tekint, a többivel szemben pedig legjobb esetben is semlegesen viselkedik. Viszont a cég elkötelezett ellenfelei sincsenek valami sokan. Az MCT megpróbált kívül maradni a nemrégiben lezajlott céges konfliktusokból, és a háttérben maradva kivárni, amíg a belharcok során keletkezett résekbe nyomulhat. >>>>>Úgy tűnik, mintha a Mitsuhama szinte mindenben a második legjobb lenne: számítógépes területen második a Novatech és a Cross után, mágiában az Aztech után, iparban az S-K után. Az értelmetlen szórakoztatóiparon kívül van ezeknek egyáltalán első helyük?<<<<< - Jaxon >>>>>Még nem, omae. A Mitsuhama a legsokoldalúbb megatársaságok egyike. Talán valóban csak a második legjobb, de mint azt te is említetted, szinte mindenben. Ez azt jelenti, hogy a Mitsuhama éhes és agresszív. Nemsokára célba fogják venni a dobogó legfelső fokát több területen is. A számítógépes piacon máris elkezdtek nyomulni; lefogadom, hogy a mágia lesz a következő terület, saját frontján fognak bekavarni az Aztechnologynak.<<<<< - The Keynesian Kid "Greed is good" ÉLET A MITSUHAMÁNÁL Tudom, hogy sokak számára ez ellentmondásosnak hangzik, de igenis van élet a Mitsuhamán belül. Az MCT világszerte több ezer embert foglalkoztat. Természetesen én csak arról a helyről tudom megosztani az ismereteimet, ahol éltem, de az egyik Mitsuhama közösség pontosan ugyanolyan, mint a másik; a társaságnak így tetszik. Ha az MCT-nek dolgozol, részévé válsz egy közösségnek. Nem igazi család ez (vagy ha igen, hát nagyon rendellenes család), sokkal inkább olyan, mint egy nemzet, vagy egy Seattle-hez hasonló városállam polgárának lenni. Én a társaság védőszárnyai alatt nőttem fel és céges iskolába jártam, ahol rengeteg dolgot megtudtam a Mitsuhama történelméből. Megtanultam szabályosan meghajolni, és tiszteletteljesen beszélni az idősebbekkel. A mai napig nem szoktam meg, hogy a nem MCT-s emberek kézfogást várnak el tőlem, csak mert fehér vagyok. Japánul és angolul tanultam már a kezdetektől, és mindkét nyelvet folyékonyan beszélem. A családom társasági üzletekben vásárolt, és céges házban laktunk - általában egy parkosított, csodálatos magánkerületben. Néha lakótelepre is kényszerültünk ugyan, de a környék mindig szép, tiszta, biztonságos és csendes volt. Erről a cég gondoskodott, rendszerint biztonsági kamerákkal, kerítéssel és zárakkal. Nyugodtan játszhattam odakint, szórakozhattam a trideónkkal, vagy nézhettem a tévés showműsorokat. Félre ne értsetek. Nem azt mondom, hogy céges gyerekként paradicsomi életet éltem. Ám a Mitsuhamán belüli élet megadta a szükséges stabilitást. Mindig tudtad, mire számíthatsz. A cégnek megvoltak a saját szabályai, és gondját viselte az alkalmazottainak, amíg azok betartották ezeket a szabályokat. Erre neveltek minket már kiskorunktól: a szabályok jók, az engedetlenség rossz. Ha együtt tudtál élni ezzel, boldog életben lehetett részed. Volt otthonod, egy közösség, ahová tartoztál, és egy hely, ahol a gyermekeid felnevelhetted. Az egyetlen probléma az volt, hogy az MCT nem biztosított teret az olyan dolgok számára, amelyek nem illettek bele az ő kis világképébe. Akármennyire is hiányolom egykori otthonom, tudom, hogy az én életem már az agglomerációhoz kötődik, Sas a vezetőm, és nem is kívánnék magamnak mást. ÁRNYVADÁSZAT, AHOGY MEG VAN ÍRVA A Mitsuhama mindig a "nagykönyv szerint" rendezi a vadászatait. Ha elfogadsz egy munkát a cégtől, az MCT előírásai szerint kell cselekedned, vagy sehogy. A cég beleszólásáért cserébe a Mitsuhama rengeteg információt és támogatást biztosít a vadászok számára. A társaság vezetői elvárják, hogy mindent az ő utasításaik szerint tegyél, de minden szükséges eszközt a rendelkezésedre bocsátanak, hogy jól el is tudd végezni a munkát. A kudarcra nincs mentség. A Mitsuhama a legjobb teljesítményt várja el a felbérelt vadászoktól. Ha sikerül az akció, nagyobb, nehezebb (és sokkal jövedelmezőbb) vadászatokkal jutalmaznak. Ha elbuksz, de túléled, a Mitsuhama többé nem fog alkalmazni semmiféle munkára, vagy megpróbál elhallgattatni, mint potenciális biztonsági kockázatot. Ha az MCT-nek vadászol, az pontosan olyan, mintha tigrisen lovagolnál. >>>>>A Mitsuhama Johnsonjai mostanában előszeretettel használják a "Mr. Bunraku" nevet, amely japánul bábmestert jelent. Az MCT pontosan így is bánik a vadászaival. A cég rángatja a zsinórokat.<<<<< - Soylent Grin A Mitsuhama jelentős befolyással rendelkezik a japáni, és a Csendes-óceán partvidékének jakuza szervezeteinél, és nem ritkán a jakuza erőforrásait veszi igénybe az árnyvadászatok lebonyolításához. A jakuza általában közvetítőként vesz részt a műveletben. Ha a jakuza bérel fel egy melóra, könnyen lehet, hogy valójában a Mitsuhamának dolgozol. A ZÉRÓ-ZÓNÁBAN A Mitsuhama elleni vadászatok rendszerint igen rázósak, mert a cég nem ejt foglyokat. Az MCT a céges "zéró-zóna" elkötelezett alkalmazója, ami annyit jelent, hogy zéró behatolás, zéró túlélés. Nem tudsz bejutni, de ha mégis, a Mitsuhama legényei előbb lőnek, és csak azután kérdeznek. Az MCT létesítményei mindenfajta halálos behatolásvédő eszközzel fel vannak szerelve. Különösen gyakoriak a számítógép vagy egy zárt láncú műérzet rendszert használó rigó által vezérelt automata fegyverrendszerek. A másik nagy kedvenc a gázcsapda és a legmodernebb cuccokkal tökig felfegyverzett őrség, melynek parancsba van adva, hogy nyírjanak ki minden behatolót. Ha szerencséd van, az MCT biztonsági őre még figyelmeztet, mielőtt szétlőné a fejed. Általában valahogy így: "Állj... BANG! BANG! BANG!... vagy lövök!" A Mitsuhama gyártja azokat a zárt rendszerű műérzet berendezéseket, melyek segítségével a rigó nem csak járművekkel, hanem egy épülettel is egybe tud kapcsolódni. Így a rigó "belülről" képes irányítani a biztonsági rendszer működését. A cég szinte már teljesen átállt erre a fajta megoldásra, kivéve néhány telepét, ahol kizárólag robotok látják el a védelmet. Ha bejutottál egy MCT létesítménybe, ne feledd el, hogy a rigó nem csak automata fegyverekkel és robotokkal képes lecsapni rád, hanem kiváló felbontású trideófelvételeket is készít rólad és a csapatodról. Ezeket a képeket a lehető leggyorsabban átfuttatják az MCT adatbázisán, hátha ez alapján képesek lesznek valahol elcsípni; más szóval könnyen megtörténhet, hogy mire hazaérsz, már a kéglidben várnak rád. Ha viszont sikerül meglógnod, továbbítják a képet a közvetítőknek, a jakuzának, a különféle BBS-ekre stb. Amikor leléptem az MCT-től, a cég még sokáig keringetett egy képet, melyen éppen villámcsapással teszek ártalmatlanná egy őrt (valahogy meg kellett lógnom); a szüleim is látták, és azóta gyilkosnak és árulónak tartanak. Tehát mindig biztonsági játékot játssz, és figyelj a hátad mögé. >>>>>A Mitsuhama létesítményeiben fokozottan igaz a "falnak is füle van" mondás. A rigók ugyanis nem csak a biztonsági rendszert vezérlik, de a telep "agyaként" is funkcionálnak. A védelmi rendszerek irányítása mellett figyelemmel kísérik a potenciális bajkeverőket, és gyakorlatilag mindenki után folyamatosan kémkednek. Mondanom sem kell, a fickók nem túl népszerűek a közönséges cégrabszolgák körében.<<<<< - Thierry >>>>>Sokkal szívesebben futnék össze az MCT vérszomjas biztonsági őreivel, mint a cég némelyik robotjával. Az őrök legalább emberek (vagy legalábbis közel állnak hozzájuk). A robotok rideg, embertelen gyilkosok, a krómfülük hegyéig páncéllal és fegyverekkel borítva.<<<<< - Slipstream A Mitsuhama rendelkezik a világ egyik legfejlettebb mágikus biztonsági rendszerével; veszélyességben közvetlenül az Aztechnology után sorolom. Az MCT biztonsági mágusokat integrál a közönséges biztonsági erőibe, asztrális felderítéssel és megkötött szellemekkel támogatva meg azokat. A cég jelentős összegeket költött a piacon fellelhető legmodernebb mágikus behatolásvédelmi eljárásokra; bioszálak, génmanipulált növények és egyéb biotechnológiai találmányok védik a területet az asztrális behatolás ellen, természetesen a hagyományos védőkorlátok mellett. A különösen kényes létesítmények körül több asztrális védővonal is található. >>>>>Az MCT varázslói különösen nagy szakértelemmel hoznak létre rögzített "csapdákat" és korlát varázslatokat, melyek egy őr parancsszavára lépnek működésbe. A cég csak szórványosan alkalmazza ugyan a módszert, de bármikor számítani kell rá.<<<<< - Wraith II Mint a Felébredt lények őrállatként való alkalmazásának úttörője, az MCT különlegesen gyakran használ paranormális kreatúrákat. Kutyák helyett leggyakoribbak a pokolkutyák és a bargesztek, de lehet találkozni még baziliszkuszokkal, tűzkakasokkal, piazmákkal és szirénekkel is. A cég éveken keresztül kutatta, hogyan irányíthatná ezeket a lényeket különféle kiberverek segítségével, de csak részeredményeket sikerült elérniük. Az állatokat rendszerint szakképzett kiképzők és a Parashieldhez hasonló cégek varázslói tanítják be. A Mitsuhama kutatásokat végez a Felébredt őrállatok kiberbeültetéseivel is, valamint saját, feladatspecifikus kis ocsmányságaik létrehozásával. Magam is részt vettem két expedícióban a kaliforniai partvidéken, ahol mutáns állatokat kellett befognunk, melyek "kísérleti alanyként" szolgáltak az új lények kialakításához. >>>>>Amikor azt gondolnád, hogy a cégek már nem tudnak semmi új ocsmányságot kitalálni...<<<<< - Sereena >>>>>Van jobb is; azt hallottam, hogy az MCT más lényeken is kísérletezget, köztük néhány humaniodon, mint például temetőlidércek, szaszkacsok, bizonyos vámpírfajták, és talán még metahumánok is vannak a terítéken. Csak képzelj el egy temetőlidércekből vagy szellemtündékből álló asztrális járőrt.<<<<< - Wiz Kid Fordította: Lombardi A cikk az Alanori Krónikában jelent meg, 2 részletben. Kategória:Vállalatok Kategória:Szószedet Kategória:Wikizni